


They Were Forever

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [43]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: While keeping everything soft and sweet their kiss quickly grew into more as Dan's hands slid their way up Phil's loose tee, pushing it up while his explored his lover's soft skin. Phil let out a gentle gasp into the younger's mouth at the feeling. Dan's touches were soft, feather light, enough to send a shiver up Phil's spine and raise goosebumps where Dan's hands had once been.~aka the fic where dan and phil have a casual night at home that ends with them passionately making love





	They Were Forever

**Author's Note:**

> hey, new @!! and finally an update. will explain more at the end!

Every day together for them was as exciting as they wanted to make it. After so long together even the smallest of things were more than enough to feel like everything to them.

Today was one of those small but sweet kind of days, where Phil woke Dan up with gentle kisses across his forehead, laughing softly as Dan nearly refused to let go of Phil even after Phil’s protests of needing a wee. Phil returned to bed quickly, mostly awake but not yet wanting to start the day. Dan quickly held back onto his boyfriend, clinging to those last few minutes of sleep as they laid together in bed, breathing falling in sync and the room silent around them as they enjoyed a soft and sweet lie in to start the day.

Eventually they moved themselves into the lounge where they could sit on the couch, arms and thighs pressed together, laptops in laps and bowls of cereal in hand as they browsed through their work emails. Just sitting together on the couch as they worked made the task that much more enjoyable whereas on their own they might not have gotten through it because of being so mind numbing. After finally getting through their quota of work for the day, Phil got off the couch with a soft sweet kiss to Dan’s lips.

“I’m off to edit, if you need me I’ll be in the office,” Phil said softly, a small smile peeking at the corner of his lips before he walked away to get more of his stuff done for the day.

“Have fun,” Dan laughed softly as he pushed himself a little deeper into his sofa crease, opening his folder of video ideas to outline what his next big upload would be.

They worked independently for hours, Phil cruising through editing the most recent video they filmed for Dan and Phil Games while Dan moved on to doing the dishes and cleaning up their lounge.

Dan was proud of his outline, but he wanted Phil to look it over and he needed to sit on it at least overnight before he could be sure it was a video he wanted to follow through on.

Phil had made amazing progress on the video, only having the end screen and a few special effects to add before it was ready to publish. He checked his phone, feeling his tummy grumble as he knew it was getting close to dinner time. He could hear Dan bustling about in the kitchen and hoped he wasn’t cooking for the night because Phil wanted to surprise his boyfriend with a night in with takeaway and a movie.

Phil: are you working on dinner?

Dan: why don’t u just come ask me u spork?  
Dan: but no, im not. just cleaning.

Phil: cool okay

“That’s a stupid reply,” Dan called from the kitchen as he slipped his phone back in his pocket and returned to drying the dishes. As much as he teased and rolled his eyes at Phil he loved the elder’s antics and he wouldn’t trade any of those quirks for the world.

“Yeah, I know,” Phil laughed as he came down the stairs to meet Dan in the kitchen, finishing the online order from his phone as he made it to the final step, “but you love my stupid replies.”

“I hate that you know me that well,” Dan replied, unable to help himself from laughing as Phil laughed, “go back to not knowing me so perfectly.”

“Nahh,” Phil replied, setting his phone on the kitchen island to help Dan dry the dishes, “that would take us back to like 6 years ago and I’m not feeling it.”

Dan rolled his eyes as they finished drying the dishes together in comfortable silence, the kitchen full of the sounds of them hitting dishes together as they put them away and Dan scolding Phil every few dishes for not closing the cupboard door after he put the dish away.

As Dan put the last dish away he heard the doorbell ring, his eyebrows raising in confusion as it was an odd time for delivery and he didn’t remember either of them ordering anything.

Phil tossed his towel down onto the kitchen island as he moved to the door, answering it quickly as he knew it was the food delivery finally there. It was perfect timing, he couldn’t have planned it any better.

Before Dan could start to figure out what was going on, Phil had returned to the kitchen with two rather large bags that smelled of curry and grilled vegetables.

“You ordered food?” Dan asked, an eyebrow raised as he stepped up to where Phil was setting the bags on the countertop.

“Yep! Dinner and a movie tonight,” Phil answered with a proud smile as he grabbed a set of silverware and two mugs.

“I love you, Phil Lester,” Dan replied with a bright smile as he reached to the cupboard for a bottle of wine. Sure, mugs weren’t traditional wine glasses, but was anything about Dan and Phil really traditional?

“I know,” Phil replied with a playful grin, setting the silverware and his own mug down as he spoke.

They moved together in the kitchen, unbagging their food and setting it up out in the lounge as they settled in for a night in. They settled on a movie they’d seen plenty of times before but could never get old, knowing that they might not finish it tonight and they didn’t really want to leave on a cliffhanger.

Just like at breakfast, they were pressed into their spots on the couch, thighs and arms pressed tight together with their plates of food in their laps this time as they settled in for dinner and a movie.

It was about halfway though the movie when they finished their dinner, their plates discarded on the coffee table and their arms wrapped tight around each other. There was something about cuddling up to each other on the couch that would never get old. Dan was sure that if this was only thing they could do for the rest of their lives, so be it, he wouldn’t be upset.

As Dan settled in, his head flat across Phil’s chest with the elder’s heartbeat right in his ear, he felt Phil’s grip tighten on him. It was subtle at first, more like a reassuring hold, but once Phil’s hands started roaming ever so gently, Dan knew that Phil was interested in a little more for them tonight.

They never had to say it out loud, like plenty of other things they could communicate without words, the passion and drive to make love to one another was something that they almost never needed words to communicate.

Phil’s hands had moved from around Dan’s waist to where he had fully shifted the younger onto his lap, leaving them so he could cup the younger’s cheek and look deep into those warm brown eyes he’d fallen in love with all those years ago.

Dan leaned forward, soft and sweet, connecting his lips to Phil’s. There was no rush, no need to hurry, they had all the time in the world to explore each other. Sure, sometimes they were quick and dirty, other time were wild and kinky, but sometimes they just needed each other - Dan and Phil, two boys madly in love with one another.

While keeping everything soft and sweet their kiss quickly grew into more as Dan’s hands slid their way up Phil’s loose tee, pushing it up while his explored his lover’s soft skin. Phil let out a gentle gasp into the younger’s mouth at the feeling. Dan’s touches were soft, feather light, enough to send a shiver up Phil’s spine and raise goosebumps where Dan’s hands had once been.

Dan was first to break the kiss, pulling away ever so gently with the softest of smiles.

“Bedroom?” He asked ever so softly, a playful light in his eyes but his demeanor soft just the same.

“Of course,” Phil replied, lifting Dan off his lap so he could get up.

He would take care of the dishes and such later, right now it was all about Dan and being together.

Dan laced his fingers through Phil’s and lead the way to the bedroom, pulling the elder along with a giddy smile wide across his face.

Very quickly they made it to their bedroom, both of them laughing softy at how they’d neglected to make the bed after getting up that morning. Without hesitation, they stripped themselves of their outfits. Sure, there was something intimate about undressing each other but today they were in need of that feeling of skin on skin faster than undressing each other would bring.

Dan wiggled his ass playfully at Phil before jumping onto the bed, landing on his knees before sprawling out on his back, staring up at the raven haired boy waiting for his next move.

Phil laughed loudly at Dan’s antics before he launched himself at the younger, landing heavily on top of his lover, soft groans leaving their lips before they both filled the room with loud laughter.

Their laughter died down as their lips found each other’s once again, picking up right where they had left off in the living room. Their bare torsos rubbed together as Phil moved himself over his lover, his kisses moving from the younger’s lips, down his neck, and across his torso while he reached a hand across to their bedside table where they left the bottle of lube out from their last adventure.

Phil pulled his lips from Dan’s skin, sitting up on his lover’s thighs as he poured the lube out onto his fingers. Dan squirmed slightly in anticipation as he watched Phil, his eyes already heavy lidded as need and desire coursed through his veins.

Dan gasped as Phil circled his entrance, the lube cold on his heated skin. Phil set the bottle down back on the bedside table before he gently pushed two fingers into the younger, knowing his body could handle it after how frequently they made love to each other.

Dan let his eyes flutter shut as Phil’s stretched him open, his body accepting to the raven haired boy’s soft, gentle, loving movements. Phil followed the same rhythm nearly every time, starting with two fingers in his lover, moving ever so gently in and out of his lover until he felt ready to scissor them apart, stretching his lover open gently until he was ready for three fingers. He followed that same rhythm until Dan was nearly begging for more, showing the elder that his body was truly ready for more by the way he was so far gone.

With the excess lube from his fingers Phil lubed up his cock, slicking it up as he lined himself up with his lover.

Dan pressed his hands to Phil’s chest, pausing him for a moment.

“I love you,” Dan whispered softly, coherency coursing through him for a moment as he gazed up as his forever.

“I love you, too,” Phil purred softly, pressing a soft gentle kiss to the younger’s lips before he went back to his prior motions.

With a practiced ease, Phil pushed himself into his own forever. He took his time as he moved, knowing as much as Dan could handle it a little rough tonight was about love more than it was about the sex.

They moved as one, Dan’s body rocking with Phil’s as Phil moved in and out of his lover. Their moans were soft but together, increasing in volume as their pleasure grew higher and higher.

Phil’s pace gradually picked up as they both grew closer and closer to their highs. Their moans grew choked as their muscles tightened and their bodies writhed, their minds shooting blank as they could comprehend pleasure driven by love.

Dan’s jaw fell slack as his orgasm rushed over him, a low moan falling from his open mouth, his eyes tightly shut, and his back rising in a perfect arch as he came long and hard all over his and Phil’s bare chests.

Phil’s high followed Dan’s, his vision shooting white as the younger’s body tightened around his cock. His hips didn’t stop as he let himself go inside of his lover, knowing how much Dan enjoyed the feeling of being so full.

Once they were both spent and coming down, Phil draped himself over Dan while the younger feebly threw his arms around the elder. They laid like that for what felt like forever, their hearts racing from the borderline exercise and their breathing laboured as they tried to relax.

They were one, the way their heartbeats fell in sync along with their breathing, the way Phil laid his head over Dan’s heart while Dan tightened his arms around him.

Every moment to them was special, every moment meant something. There was still time in the night for them to declare yet even more love to one another, but for now, this moment felt like a lifetime and they wouldn’t trade a fraction of it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> okie so, long story short - school and work have been kicking my ass and they take priority over me getting any writing done (i'm in my last uni year so i've been putting everything into making sure i actually pass this semester lmao). i've been writing whenever i get the chance but when i'm not in class, i'm working, and when i'm between jobs, i'm sleeping. so i swear i'm trying, it's just a slow process but i'm getting there!


End file.
